


53. Denial

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [53]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Denial. Nile's got a fake California driver's license now that says her name is River Banks, born 2004, brown eyes, organ donor.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	53. Denial

"Nile?"

Ice-water fills Nile's gut. "No."

"What? You—you're Nile Freeman, we went to Payton together. I'd heard you died in the Middle East!"

"I'm not who you're thinking of," Nile says, and she tries to pour that ice-water into her voice. They're a thousand miles from Chicago and ten years out since she bled out in the sand; this was supposed to be safe. She's just _grocery shopping_ for fuck's sake. 

Confusion fills dark eyes. "You—you must be right, you… she'd be older now, I guess. But man, I guess it's true everyone's got a doppelganger out there."


End file.
